


Furry - Jisoo x Seokmin [complete - short/oneshot]

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Furry, M/M, Nurses, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: This was a request from a reader through my Wattpad. Seokmin discovers Jisoo has a very adorable secret.





	Furry - Jisoo x Seokmin [complete - short/oneshot]

 

Joshua finished up his shift at the hospital and waited outside for his ride. His best friend Jeonghan was supposed to call past and pick him up, he'd had a long day, and was in desperate need of a vanilla milkshake. If he drank he would definitely be drinking tonight. But Joshua didn't drink. He didn't smoke or drive too fast or stay out late. He was the definition of a good guy. He worked hard, was a dependable friend, and never ever did the wrong thing. The only flaw in Joshua's character was his closely kept secret.

 

 

 

He sat outside the hospital on the edge of a garden bed in a bright patch of sun. He checked his phone again and again but he had no messages and Jeonghan still wasn't here. Finally he dialled his best friends number.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Jeonghan, where are you, I've been waiting for half an hour!"

 

Silence. Jeonghan's guilty silence hung heavy in the air even over the phone.

 

"Sorry Shua. I forgot."

 

Joshua sighed. Ever since Jeonghan got a boyfriend he was becoming more and more of an afterthought to his best friend. He wished sometimes he knew how it felt, to like someone so much you could just forget about your friend, maybe even have that person like you back. It must be a nice feeling.

 

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I'll meet you for lunch okay?"

 

Jeonghan sounded contrite and he was instantly forgiven. Joshua wasn't the type to hold a grudge with his best friend.

 

"Fine. Have a good time with Seungcheol. Pick me up from the hospital at 12:30. I'll see you tomorrow." Joshua said before hanging up the phone.

 

He grabbed his backpack and began to walk towards the bus stop. Riding the bus home after a twelve hour shift in Emergency dealing with the victims of a multiple car accident was the last thing he felt like doing. Joshua had known nursing wasn't going to be easy but some days were especially draining and this was one of them.

 

He sat down at the bus stop and pulled his jacket closer. It was getting cold. Joshua hated the cold. He hated the bus. He hated being tired and stressed. It made keeping his secret under control that much more difficult.

 

When a car pulled up by the bus stop he looked up in surprise. "Hey Joshua!" He recognised the loud voice instantly. He did his internship with Lee Seokmin and when Joshua ended up in A&E Seokmin was placed in Paediatrics. He sighed at the thought of cuddling babies all day and got up. "Hey Seokmin." Joshua said. "Get in! It's cold!" Seokmin said loudly and with a bright grin and Joshua only had to think for a second before he opened the car door and got in.

 

He sank back into the heated seats with a sigh. He closed his eyes in bliss and almost purred at the warmth seeping into his cold bones. "Hard day?" Seokmin asked and Joshua laughed. "Most of them are."

 

Seokmin nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I know how you feel." He said and Joshua opened his eyes in surprise. "Sure you do. It must be so hard cuddling cute babies all day. Getting bottles and smelling their fuzzy little heads and tickling their little toes." Joshua rolled his eyes and turned to stare out the window.

 

"Ok Joshua. Things go bad really quickly in Paediatrics as well. You're not the only one who's had a shit day. The medical helicopter that brought your accident victim in rushed one of our babies out. Born at 22 weeks, she was smaller than my hand Joshua, I'll probably be wondering all night if she even made it through the flight." Seokmin allowed a rare frown to cross his brow and Joshua felt guilty beyond belief.

 

"Sorry." He said. "Don't be." Seokmin replied. "It's the job. You know it and I know it." He sighed heavily. "Want to come to my house? I feel like I need the company." Joshua just nodded. He knew exactly how he felt.

 

 

=

 

 

 

"Your place is nice." Joshua didn't mean to pace but he couldn't help it. It was in his nature. He wandered back and forth as Seokmin busied himself in the kitchen. The place was small and cozy and made Joshua feel relaxed and happy. He chose a spot on the couch and sat with his legs curled under him and felt the worries of the day become distant. He smiled until Seokmin walked in and out a glass of wine down in front of him next to a plate of cheese and fruit.

 

"I don't drink alcohol." Joshua said quietly. "WHAT?" Seokmin yelled before blushing and showing off a million megawatt smile. "Sorry. Too loud?" He grinned and leaned over the fruit plate. He took two strawberries and sliced them thinly with a cheese knife before dropping them into the sparkling white wine.

 

"Try it. It will help you relax." Seokmin smiled again and Joshua felt his constitution waver. Just this once he wanted to be a little wild. He lifted the glass to his nose and smelled it skeptically. He took a huge sip and swallowed it down while Seokmin watched on in amusement. He chuckled to himself when Joshua scrunched his face, coughed a little, but went back for a second taste.

 

 

An hour and another glass of wine later Joshua was all smiles. The warming feeling in his stomach was pleasant and made him feel relaxed. A little too relaxed. His secret was getting harder and harder for him to hold in as the pleasantly dizzy feeling in his brain began to take over. He leaned over and picked up a strawberry from the plate, sucking the sour fruit between his lips, watching intently as Seokmin's car flew off the road. "You want another turn?" Seokmin offered the Switch controllers to Joshua who just shook his head. He was done with Mario Kart for the night.

 

Seokmin put the controllers down on the coffee table and turned to Joshua. He couldn't believe this beautiful, ethereal man he'd been crushing on for a year was in his apartment. He'd been trying to talk to him for ages but he was always busy at work and when their shifts were over that guy was always there to pick him up. That stunning man with the face of an angel. Seokmin had been wondering if it was his boyfriend but never found the right time to ask.

 

Now seemed like the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

 

"So. Ah...." the usually vocal Seokmin was suddenly struggling for words.

 

Joshua smiled softly at him and tipped his empty glass into his mouth, pouting cutely when he found it empty, Seokmin getting the message and pouring him another half a glass.

 

"So. Did your boyfriend stand you up today?" Seokmin asked and watched Joshua's face crumple in confusion as he thought hard. "Jeonghan? That unloyal rat?" Joshua began to laugh. He sipped the wine and put the glass down. "He's always busy now with his boyfriend Seungcheol. Must be nice...." he poked his bottom lip out and examined the slice of strawberry floating in the wine before picking it up and drinking the rest. "You know, to have someone, it's probably really nice...."

 

Seokmin let out the deep breath he had been holding. No boyfriend, or girlfriend, Seokmin still wasn't quite sure. Ok that was good. But something was still off, Joshua was guarded and seemed constantly distracted, and Seokmin took a big gulp of his wine.

 

"Do you like boys Joshua?" He inched closer but stopped when he saw the confusion return to Joshua's face. "Sure. I like boys and girls. I like making friends." He rubbed his nose which was pink from the wine and Seokmin sighed. "Joshua. Do you like boys? Like me?" He let his hand squeeze Joshua's knee and the boy stared at it, then at Seokmin's face, before breaking into a grin.

 

"I like you Seokmin. You're cute and nice." Joshua leaned forward and bopped Seokmin's nose with his finger. "But I can't let you touch me." He looked around, as if they were being watched, to the amusement of the less inebriated Seokmin. "I gotta secret." Joshua whispered as he leaned in close to Seokmin's body, his breath heavy in the other man's ear.

 

"Seokmin, I'm tired, it's hard work keeping secrets...." he sighed and leaned back on the couch. Seokmin felt bad for him. "Hey." He said as he grabbed his hand. "You can tell me. I'm good at keeping secrets." Seokmin wondered what it could possibly be that had Joshua so wound up.

 

He leaned over and stroked his chin. His hand wandered through Joshua's soft brown hair and around the back of his neck and as he stroked he leaned in. Soft lips met his in a gentle kiss. Joshua tasted like wine and strawberries as he parted his lips and let Seokmin's tongue roam his mouth. He let out a soft whimper as Seokmin felt Joshua'sunusually rough tongue play with his and he pulled back in surprised curiosity.

 

"Josh?" He asked and Joshua blushed. Two furry brown ears sprung up from his head and he giggled. "Oops!" He giggled again. "Sorry Seokmin. I said you shouldn't touch me." He raised his arms above his head and stretched his lean body and only then did Seokmin realise that Joshua's ethereal beauty was tied to his innately feline nature. Of course. He wondered how he didn't see it before.

 

"Anyway, I guess you want me to leave now, can I at least try to get my ears to go down first?" Joshua hiccuped a little before leaning over towards Seokmin. "It's kind of like getting a boner. If you don't touch them they will go down eventually." He flushed pink and giggled a little as he stood up and began to gather up his phone and his jacket. "Wait... what?" Seokmin had taken a moment to work out what was happening. "Don't leave..." he reached up and grabbed Joshua by the arm and pulled him back down onto the couch.

 

"But, you know..." Joshua's eyes rolled up to indicate his ears. "They're weird. I'm weird..." he sighed and closed his eyes. But Seokmin was transfixed. Those fluffy ears were the cutest things he had ever seen. "Can I touch them?" He asked tentatively and Joshua nodded. "Yeah but you're just going to make it worse..." he shivered with delight as Seokmin stroked one soft fuzzy warm ear and then the other.

 

"Nice..." Joshua closed his eyes and began to purr. He was so cute, his eyes closed in bliss, his thin body lazing languidly on the couch. Seokmin wanted to taste his tongue again. "I like them." Seokmin said definitely. "They're cute. You're cute." Joshua opened his eyes in surprise. "Really?" He asked as if he couldn't believe Seokmin had said that. "Yeah." Seokmin closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together again, pushing his tongue into Joshua's mouth, searching for another taste of that weird rough tongue.

 

As their tongues tangled together Joshua purred a little and the vibration rippled throughSeokmin's mouth. He moaned as he instantly thought of how it would feel to have Joshua's pretty mouth vibrating like that around the erection quickly building in his pants. He wondered what his chances were of that happening when Joshua suddenly jumped off the couch and began unzipping his pants.

 

"It's not just the ears..." he said breathlessly as he quickly removed his pants. Seokmin watched in amused delight as Joshua pulled the back of his boxers down to let a long furry brown tail spring free. "Oh my god!" Seokmin couldn't contain his surprise and began to laugh and Joshua joined in. Seokmin reached out and pulled Joshua onto his lap and their kiss resumed, Seokmin's hands wandering under Joshua's shirt, the kitty on his lap beginning to grind his hips in time with their kiss.

 

"You don't think I'm weird?" Joshua murmured as Seokmin sucked on his neck. "Well, a little bit, but that's nothing to do with the ears..." Seokmin laughed loudly and Joshua did too. "Mean!" He said and playfully slapped Seokmin's arm making the younger grab his wrists. "No hitting. Bad kitty." He smirked and Joshua blushed. "Sorry." He pouted cutely and Seokmin grinned. "Make it up to me then." He said as he moved out from under Joshua and unzipped his pants.

 

Joshua saw his erection straining for release and took the hint. He slipped off the couch onto the floor and settled between Seokmin's legs. He released Seokmin's hard cock from his pants and licked a long stripe along the underside from balls to tip and swirled his lips around the slit. Seokmin moaned loudly. He'd never felt anything so incredible. Joshua's tongue was long and rough and felt amazing.

 

He relaxed as Joshua took in most of his length and began to suck. Seokmin let his hands wander down to Joshua's hair and stroked the soft strands before finding an ear to play with. As Seokmin rubbed the tip between his fingers Joshua began to purr just as he hoped. He stroked and pulled at one furry ear, then the other, and Joshua's mouth vibrated in pure pleasure around Seokmin's cock.

 

Seokmin suddenly realised he had not thought this through. He was about thirty seconds away from losing his load all over the boy kneeling between his legs and he didn't want that. He had other ideas. "Stop, Josh, please stop..." he managed to pant and Joshua popped his mouth off and looked up at him. "I'm sorry Seokmin. I've never done this before. Was it bad?" His bottom lip was out again, his eyes glassy as the blinked up at him, and his chin wet with drool. He was so cute Seokmin felt like he was melting.

 

"No Joshua it wasn't bad. It was wonderful. But there's something else I want to do." He pulled Joshua to his feet and pulled his boxers down. Joshua's cock bounced hard against hisstomach and he covered it with his hands. The blush on his face was adorable and Seokmin smiled gently at him. "Come sit on my lap." He pulled Joshua close, moving his hands from hiding his cock, Joshua straddling Seokmin's muscular thighs.

 

"Like this?" Joshua asked and giggled as he felt Seokmin's hands begin to roam his bare body. They wandered across his hip bones, traveled the small of his back, finally squeezing his ass cheeks. Joshua giggled again and Seokmin contemplated stopping all this. It had already gone too far and Joshua's giggles and pink nose make Seokmin nervous that this was something the older would regret when he woke up in the morning.

 

The last thing Seokmin wanted was to be a regret. He'd been admiring Joshua's beauty for so long just hoping for this chance and now he didn't know if taking it was the wrong thing. He wasn't the type to just have a one night stand, let alone with the boy he'd been crushing on, and if they started something up he needed to know it would continue.

 

He tried very hard to ignore Joshua's naked body on top of his, their bare skin pressed together, the heat and arousal building between them. "Joshua. How drunk are you?" He whispered as that magical tongue licked at his neck. "Hmmm?" Joshua mumbled, pretending he didn't hear him, quickly distracting Seokmin from complicating things. He could sense Seokmin's hesitation but Joshua had no intention of stopping this.

 

"Josh, please, I don't know if this is right..." Joshua heard him just fine, Seokmin wasn't exactly quiet, but he pretended he heard nothing as he began to grind his hips. His cock brushed against Seokmin's as he worked his hips and used his tongue on Seokmin's neck and he felt the other waver. Seokmin's hands returned to his hips and then Joshua gasped as he felt Seokmin's hands pulling his ass cheeks apart.

 

Joshua continued to grind his hips. As soon as he felt a tentative finger near his hole he thrust against it. He hadn't been made to feel so wanted in a long time and he needed Seokmin to see that he wanted this too. His tail waved side to side as he moaned at the feeling of Seokmin's finger inside him and he wished for more. He craved more. The bubbles in the wine had made him feel good but not as good as this and he purred like a motor as he thrust his hips hard against Seokmin.

 

 

He looked down at their cocks rubbing together and blushed. Usually Joshua would never even dream of being this bold but the way Seokmin looked at him was driving him wild. He used his sandpapery tongue to lap at Seokmin's neck and shoulder before he bit down gently and heard the other man moan under him. "I want more..." He whispered against Seokmin's ear. "Please give me what I want..."

 

Seokmin crumbled. The man on his lap was so cute and sweet, so wonderfully weird with his fluffy ears and tail, and so needy for his fingers. He pulled out and pushed back in with two and when Joshua rolled his hips and tossed his head back Seokmin thought he might just cum from the sight.

 

He curled them a little and just let Joshua ride them slowly as he sucked one of the hard nipples in front of him. It made Joshua moan and squirm and Seokmin smiled and went for the other. Joshua's nipples were pink and perky and tasted wonderful as Seokmin rolled one against his tongue and then the other.

 

As the kitty on his lap rode down hard on his fingers Seokmin abandoned any thoughts of stopping. He would deal with the consequences later. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed his erection as he looked up into Joshua's wrecked face. His hair was messed and his cheeks were flushed and his ears were pert and showing no signs of going away.

 

"Ride me." Seokmin said and Joshua looked down as realisation crossed his face. "Okay." He said and lifted himself up onto his knees. He moved around and positioned himself over Seokmin's cock and when he found the right spot he sank slowly down onto it as Seokmin moaned loudly. "Oh my god..." Seokmin groaned and tossed his head back in ecstasy. "Fuck, you're so tight, and how are you wet?" "It's a kitty thing." Joshua giggled and began to move.

 

"Like this?" He asked softly as his hips thrust and Seokmin groaned again. "Yeah Josh, just like that, keep going...." his breath was ragged and he wrapped his hand around Joshua's cock. "Ah, that's nice Seokmin, it feels good..."

 

Joshua rode harder as Seokmin jerked him off. The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping together, heavy breaths getting faster, soft moans becoming louder. "I want you to cum Josh... please....." Seokmin's whole body was tense as he felt himself on the edge. "Pull my ears." Josh whispered between breaths. "Pull them hard."

 

Seokmin pinched one ear before gripping it tight and pulled gently. His other hand continued its work on Joshua's erection and he was rewarded with a loud moan. "Pull harder!" Joshua cried out as his hips worked faster. Seokmin pulled and Joshua came and Seokmin's hand was filled the warmth of Joshua's spilled seed.

 

Joshua was spent. His energy was drained and his movement slowed as he fell against Seokmin's chest. "That was awesome!" He giggled again as he gasped for breath. "But I'm tired now!" Seokmin kissed his lips gently before sliding out from under him. "Don't move." He said as Joshua knelt on the couch and Seokmin moved behind him.

 

His hands caressed Joshua's ass cheeks before stroking his long silky tail. Joshua began to purr again as he arched his back into the feeling and Seokmin admired the sight of his beautiful feline figure. "Wow Josh. You're so beautiful." He murmured as he grabbed his cock and entered Joshua again. He snapped his hips and thrust hard, his fingers gripping Joshua's sides, the long fuzzy tail waving side to side in front of him.

 

He gripped Joshua's hips and was transfixed by his body as he slammed hard into it. Joshua had given up moaning and calling Seokmin's name and was reduced to whimpering as he leaned heavily on the couch. Seokmin felt his orgasm coming and he chased it relentlessly as he thrust into Joshua's tiny body. The couch shook with the force of his thrusts and Seokmin moaned loudly, he shivered and tensed, and came harder than he ever had before. His pleasure

was loud as he called it into the night before he slowed and finally stopped and slipped from inside Joshua's body.

 

 

The two men sat breathless and naked, side by side on the couch, no one speaking a word. Joshua was absentmindedly wondering how he was going to be able to walk tomorrow. He hadn't taken a sick day in a year and tomorrow might just have to be the day that broke his record. He looked sideways at Seokmin who was sprawled like he was never moving again. Joshua searched his face for a reaction but the other was just staring at the roof. "Was... was that okay?" Joshua whispered. "I'm not exactly, um, experienced like you probably are...."

 

Seokmin's catatonic state broke into a huge grin. "What kind of fuckboi do you think I am?" He started to laugh and Joshua did too. He couldn't help it. Seokmin's joy was addictive. "But you're so hot. And cute and nice and funny." Joshua rambled on and Seokmin leaned over towards him and pulled him into a hug. His hand went to Joshua's hair and he was disappointed when he felt for the ears but they were gone. Instead he ran his fingers through Joshua's soft silky hair. "You're hot too. And cute and nice and funny. And wonderfully weird." He went on and on and Joshua laughed and blushed and soon all worries about walking tomorrow faded when he climbed back onto Seokmin's lap.

 

 

=

 

 

The warm glow of mid morning seeped in though the curtains as Joshua stretched his long body. He'd already called in sick the night before to the duty nurse. After going another round with Seokmin he knew he definitely wasn't walking around for a twelve hour shift. Even though his body was sore he felt incredible. He rolled over to see Seokmin awake and watching him with a soft smile playing across his lips. "Good morning." Seokmin grinned and Joshua smiled back. "Good morning. Whatcha thinking about?" Seokmin chuckled a little again before pulling the naked man against his warm body. "Hmmm. I was actually thinking about getting a cat. What do you think?" Joshua's answer was lost in Seokmin's lips as the other rolled over and captured them gently.

 

It was hours before they left the warmth of Seokmin's plush cozy bed in search of food. As Seokmin made sandwiches and Joshua poured tall glasses of milk he heard his phone ringing in the living room. He ignored it but it rang again and again and again.

 

Finally he walked over and his stomach sank when he answered it.

 

"Joshua Hong where the fuck are you? I'm here to pick you up for lunch and I've been waiting for ages!"

 

Jeonghan's voice was definitely irritated and Joshua felt a little guilty.

 

"Sorry Hannie. I forgot."


End file.
